Finders Keepers Losers Seekers
by Raneyc1
Summary: Callie Clark has all the boys drooling over her. Her and her best friends Fred and George now spend their days keeping the boys at bay, and keeping Cals stubborn tomboy temper under control so she doesn't kill her quidditch captian. But when they boys chasing after her becomes to much she might just find comfort in her sworn enemy. Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! This is my second story and I'm so excited! There are some things you should know about the story... I got rid of the golden trio. (They just make things complicated). I also put Oliver in the same year as the others so they had a really close friendship group. Enough of me talking. Without further ado I present to you Finders Keepers Losers Seekers

"Are we there yet?"

"For the hundredth time in the past minute NO!" Said Joe

"Don't worry Cal, Joe is just tired and cranky" said Hoss.

"I am not! She just keeps asking that even though she knows the way and is very aware of the fact that we can't just apparate into the middle of a crowded place swarming with muggles. They might be a little bit freaked out when they are staring into space one minute then they blink and all four of us are there automatically!" said an impatient Joe.

I stuck my tongue out at him, dumb butt brother.

"Enough you three we are here. So quick bickering and run into that brick wall... Wow there is something really wrong with that sentence." said Adam.

I should probably explain my entire life right now. I am Calista Jane Clark. I am pure blooded witch going into my sixth year. I was raised by my three older brothers, which probably explains a lot now that I think about it. Adam is the oldest. He is mature, responsible, raised us all and is basically the father I never had. Then it goes Hoss he is the quiet shy gentle one. He keeps me and Joe from tearing each other's heads off. Then the last of the three men in our family is Joe. Joe is hotheaded, sarcastic, very protective of me, and reeeaaalllyy good with the ladies. All three of them play for Puddlemerre Quidditch team, Adam is their keeper, Hoss is one of their beaters and Joe is one of their chasers. Quidditch weekly calls them the golden trio. Apparently it was always dads dream for all four of us to play on that team. 3/4 not bad considering I'm only in my sixth year at Hogwarts and haven't even begun my future in quidditch. Mum and Dad were killed when I was two years old by in a quidditch accident they were riding on the same broom when dads grip slipped and they plummeted to their death. What a way to die right? A bit of a freak accident I you ask me. Most kids would want to stay off the contraption that killed their parents but I can't get enough of it. Quidditch is in my blood it has been for over three hundred years and I am no different. I play seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Anyway after a long summer I am ready to go back to Hogwarts. So the four of us apparated to Kings Cross back entrance and were now running down the platforms trying to get the special brick wall. We weren't late by any means in fact rather early I was just so excited to get back to Hogwarts I tearing through the crowds of people. And let me tell you. I may be barely over five foot one but I am a fast little runner. So bounding down the platforms comes the Clark clan bickering about when we will get there.

"All right since its little Callie's second to last year at Hogwarts she gets the honor of going first." said Adam.

"Yeah, so that means you have to get out of the way Joe!" I said sticking out my tongue out at him again. I then ran through the brick wall. Empty handed of course. That's the good thing about having handsome, fit and incredibly strong older brothers they will carry all your things for you.

I barely heard Hoss coming in through the wall till I was off sprinting again in search of my best friends.

Not the most exciting chapter but you needed to know some info about Callie's background and family before we added snogging. Anyway did anyone notice anything funny about her brother's names...? Ill give you a hint they were the names of characters in an old TV show series. Hugs and kisses to anyone that gets it right!

Again thank you so much for reading it means so much! Please help me become a better writer by adding tips. Reviews appreciated so much it isn't even funny!


	2. Gryffindor Gang

"Oh my gosh will people just get out of my way" I thought. It looked as if fate had purposely put people right where I needed to go. I looked over the swarm of people and saw a flash of orange hair. Yup a Weasley. I started sprinting faster down the platform towards the lone Weasley. Wait a minute Fred and George travel as a pair why would one be separated from the other. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice running into the solitary Weasley.

"Oh my Gosh. I am so sorry about that." said a voice that I recognized.

I looked up to see Percy Weasley, defiantly a Weasley just not the right ones.

"It's ok I ran into you anyway I'm sorry. Hey have you seen your brothers anywhere?"

"Which ones?"

"Fred and or George."

"Nope. Sorry they took off as soon as we got here haven't seen them since. I hate to imagine what they might be up to."

We both shuddered.

"Well thanks anyway. See you at Hogwarts."

I peered around the platform. All I could see were owls crammed inside stuffy cages, people shoving Chocolate Frogs into their mouths, and mothers hugging their anxious children. I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother. Heck I even wondered what it would be like to have a functional family. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers to death and they would do anything for me but there have always been two empty spots in my life. A mother and a father, someone who would actually cook meals instead of ordering takeout six out of seven nights a week. Someone who would help you up and brush you off after you fall off your broom instead of laugh at you and arrogantly show you how it's done.

I was so lost in my fantasy of having a properly working family I didn't even notice the footsteps behind me.

"Nearg." I yelled as I was tackled to the ground. Immediately my little sister big brothers survival instincts kicked in. In a little under three seconds my assailants were on the ground my hands and knees on both their chests.

"Well we've missed you too." said George.

"Yeah! Didn't know she was this excited to see us." said Fred sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault! Someone attacks me from behind what else do you think I'm gonna do. Scream and claw!" I said as I helped them up.

"Well we gotta hand it to ya. Your reflexes have become much sharper. Last year it took you five seconds to pin us." said Fred engulfing me in a hug.

"I don't know what you put in your cereal, but I want me some of that!" said George also giving me a giant bear hug.

"So we hear you've been getting' round this summer. That true?" said Fred.

"Well- George put me down. Thank you. Yes that is. Big bros got me tickets to every national league quidditch game." I said making my way farther down the platform while the twins both lazily put their arms around my shoulders.

"So how was the boy action? Did you meet any hot guys? If so spill." said George in a very cheeky sarcastic voice.

"Yes do tell." echoed his brother.

"There was no boy action nor has there ever been!" I said reassuringly "You two should know this by now."

"Good!" they both said in unison putting their arms around me tighter.

"We can't have little Callie associating with the male species in a romantic manner." said George as he attempted to be smart.

"No that would make life to interesting." replied Fred with a sarcastic sniff.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I cried. I get very defensive about my size. Four foot eight and eighty pounds earns me lots of grief from my six foot best friends.

Fred, George, Lee, and I have been best friends since our first day at Hogwarts. As soon as I was sorted into Gryffindor I sat next to Lee Jordan who was a complete stranger to me at the time. He was in mid conversation with the twins telling them a joke about their moms. As soon as I sat down the yo mamma joke was forgotten and all three of them stared at me.

"Blimey George it's a girl." said Fred staring me up and down just to make sure I was really there.

"Yeah didn't think I would actually see one in person." said a wide eyed George.

"And it's so little." Lee said poking me in the arm to see if I was an inflatable balloon or not.

"Yeah, and it also has a name… and does not like to be called little." I said sticking my chin out defiantly. At that time I was four foot five and sixty pounds.

George came out of his trance of talking to someone of the opposite sex for the first time in his life and introduced him and the other two. Besides the twins I am the only known person at Hogwarts to ever be able to tell the two apart. We started talking and they were amazed to find that I was interested in the same things that they were. I detested nail polish makeup miniskirts and other frilly girly things. Like them I didn't care if I got dirty, had broken at least three bones in my body, and was in love with quidditch. We snuck out of our dorms on the first night to play a game of two on two quidditch and have inseparable since.

"So where is Lee?" I said dying to change the topic to something other than my nonexistent love life. I have never had a boy like me. No one has ever called me pretty, checked my out or nothing. I guess I don't have what the boys want. I don't really mind. Boys don't like me that way and I don't like boys that way. I would rather kick butt than kiss lips. I have always been one of the boys dressing, acting, and speaking like them. Girlie girls and I just don't see eye to eye.

"I've been here the whole time." said a voice from behind us.

"Whoa seriously?" Fred asked.

"No I just got here." said Lee Jordan as he waved to his parents while they started walking away "So Cal tell me, did you meet anyone special over the summer?" he said as he gave me yet another giant hug.

"For the last time NO!" I shouted.

"Good let's keep it that way." he said as he broke the greeting hug.

"Why don't you ask Alicia that or something?"

"Wait what! Did she meet someone? Do I need to get jealous? Are we still together? Has she told you about this new special someone?" he asked defensively. Lee and Alicia have been dating since the beginning of fifth year and since then we have not been able to unattached their faces from each other.

"No Lee, stop being so dramatic."

"Oh good I was worried I would need to beat someone up."

Fred snorted "Are you kidding me Katie could take you down one handed there is no way you could beat up the kind of men Alicia is interested in."

"What did you say about me?"

"KATIE!" yelled George as he gave her a massive hug.

Fred, Lee, and I exchanged glances. George has been in love with Katie since the beginning of time. He just has no idea that the feeling that he is experiencing is attraction. Neither does Katie. They are both just lost in their own little world of side glances, blushes, and denial.

"Callie! How are you." she said giving me a hug.

Just then a loud scream echoed throughout the platform. I barely had time to see Alicia and Angelina before I was engulfed in a Chanel smelling hug.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" was all that could be heard while the two of them made their way around the group giving hugs.

Finally the entire Gryffindor Gang was here. Well minus one. But I prefer not to speak his name.

"So… tell me little Cal" I gritted my teeth "did you meet anyone worth mentioning over the summer." I could tell Alicia was trying hard not to get too excited

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because um well… we figured what with Joe all graduated and all well… uh…" Angelina managed to sputter out

"There you are! We have been looking all over for you!" said Adam as he put both hands on my shoulders panting up and down. He was followed by my other brothers who were out of breath and nervously looking at the three boys.

"Fred, George, and Lee need to come with us we have to talk to you."

Apparently it was in some boy code because all three of them looked at me, nodded their heads in agreement and walked away to far corner where they began a serious conversation. Wow Fred and George serious? That doesn't sound right.

"What the- oh well so how was your guys summer?"

"Very good." said Katie with a shy smile.

"Lots of fun." said Angelina flipping her long hair.

"Oh yeah I had 'fun' too." said Alicia with a sly sexy face.

The girls in the "Gryffindor Gang" couldn't be more different.

First there was Katie. She was a muggle born chaser. She is the timid, calm, understanding one of the bunch. With a little past the shoulders dark brown hair and delicately paled skin she earned her self the nickname snow white. She is the most innocent and sweetest creature Hogwarts has ever seen.

Then Alicia. She is a halfblood chaser. She is the life of the party and always hitting on the guys. She is sexy, flirtatious, and playful. Her curly auburn hair comes down to the mid back section of whatever skimpy outfit she is wearing. She has a deep tan from lying out all summer long. Alicia may be the most drooled over girl at Hogwarts but she can be very intense, fiery, and quidditch obsessed.

Next is Angelina, the other halfblood chaser. She is the tall, graceful, smart one. Angelina is very serious, especially about her school work. She is the smartest of us four which is why Alicia and I usually copy off her charms notes. She isn't as conservative as Katie yet not a skanky as Alicia. She wears clothes tight enough to show she is a woman but loose enough to show she is a lady. Angelina is the tallest of us with legs to die for. She has night black hair that goes down to her waist that makes her look even more gorgeous. She has dark skin and big brown eyes.

Yes all of my friends are stunning.

Then there is me. I am the outgoing, funny, sporty, athletic, jokester one. Like I have probably said a million times I am short. I am the shortest one in my group of friends. Heck I'm the shortest in my year. I have short hair. Ok so everything about me is short. My size my hair, my attention span, my patience, my boobs, everything about me is small. Anyway short blonde hair. Yes I am the only one in my group with blonde hair. But it's not just blonde, it's golden honey or something fruity that Angelina tried to tell me. I also am the only one with big bright blue eyes at least I think they're big. I always win staring matches with Lee so they must be big. I am also incredibly tan which is not from laying out. I get my bronze on from playing quidditch outside with my brothers.

No matter how different we are the four of us always get along together. When a boy breaks Alicia's heart Katie always gives her tissues and says things to cheer her up, Angelina offers to do her homework (to take her mind off the breakup), and I cuss out the guy and beat him senseless right after I do something stupid to make her laugh. All of our different personalities mix.

Well while I was zoning out, Angelina was telling the group about this new guy she met. Yes she may be more focused on her school work than the rest of us but she is still a teenage girl. Even Katie obsesses about boys.

"Wow! He sounds so dreamy." Katie gushed.

Alicia rolled her eyes "Seriously who say dreamy anymore."

"Katie does. Just now. Anyway she's right he is dreamy, with a six pack and everything." Angelina stared off into space.

We all went awe when she said this, even me. What I find six packs attractive too.

Fred, George, Lee and my brothers started making their way towards us.

Adam started tearing up "Well. Remember this because next year it will be your last."

Hoss started blinking profusely and Joe acted like he could care less but I knew he cared because his mouth kept trembling.

Hoss cleared his throat "Your trunks are already on the train.

We will see you at Christmas time so don't miss us too much."

"Stay away from all boys ok."

"Joe!"

"Sorry Adam. Ok you are allowed to talk to them but if they pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do-"

"JOE!"

"What!"

"She can handle herself just fine." He said with a nod towards the Weasleys and Lee who started cracking their knuckles and wincing every time they did. My heroes.

They each gave me one giant hug, and before they could start crying made their way off the platform muttering some excuse about quidditch practice.

I turned around to my friends. "Well I guess it's just us now."

"Have you forgotten about me all ready Clark?" came a voice sly voice from behind me.

I wheeled around to face my enemy.

"Wood. Who could ever forget about you." I said in a snarky voice.

Wood was my number one enemy. Ok he's got nothing on the Slytherins but still as arrogance comes he's got everyone beat. Yes, I know he is part of the gang and my quidditch captain and in my house. But that doesn't mean I can't hate him. The others always make sure we are separated at any event and never sitting within killing distance at meals. We are also not allowed in the same room alone. Then again I'm not allowed to be alone in a room with any guy. Brothers orders.

"Well thank you for the compliment." he said moving away from the pillar he was leaning on.

"It wasn't."

"Yes but I took it as one. Anyway are we just going to stand here like idiots exchanging compliments or are we going to get on the train."

"Why don't you get under the train." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that! Laps!"

I flipped him off.

We got on the train only to see it swarmed by clueless first years standing there stupidly.

George started pushing them "Outta the way. Top dogs coming through."

"George. We aren't top dogs." Said Alicia ramming a pudgy little kid with a round nose into a wall.

"Yes I know. But were still taller and bigger than them."

"No were not! Help me!" I screamed from the back. The first years started migrating in my direction. They then started stampeding and I was stuck on the floor. Some of them were bigger than me. What do these kids eat? Well this is it. Death by first years. Good bye cruel world.

Just then a muscular hand shot out from the sea of first years and grabbed onto my elbow and hoisted me over their shoulder. The stampede seemed to die out as the train began moving and by that time we had already found a compartment. I was wondering who my rescuer was. Probably Fred or George. He set me down and I looked up into deep brown eyes. It was Wood. I could vaguely hear George and Lee escorting two third years out of the compartment by their arms, I was too busy glaring at Wood who was smirking his famous smirk right back at me.

"What's the matter Clark? Didn't think I had a heart." he said with mock hurt.

I regained my cool. "Please you call that thing a heart" I jabbed him in the chest "you were just worried you would lose your precious seeker" I gestured dramatically to myself "and we all know you can't afford that." I said plopping a seat next to Angelina and Lee.

He made a face and sat down as far away from me as possible.

Good the further the better. I will not have dumb butt Wood screw up my year. It will be a good year of quidditch, I will pass all my classes and I will stay as far away from boys as possible.

The boys were all exchanging looks at each other while nodding in my direction. The girls were all having low whispered conversations and I heard my name being passed around.

I instead focused my attention to outside the compartment.

Flint and some of his Slytherin jerks were walking by laughing about something stupid. They briefly looked in our compartment snarled at us and walked on. But then Flint did a double take and stared at me. He motioned to the jerks to come over to where he was. They all stared mouths agape.

In our compartment all the Gryffindor's eyes were on them with steely gazes.

The boys (if you can even call them that) outside exchanged looks and eyebrow raises. And then Flint did the unthinkable.

He winked at me.

I stood up in rage. But by then they had swaggered away and Katie and Fred had drawn the blinds on the windows.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I screamed.

Angelina coaxed me back down to me seat.

All the guys muttered "Crap. Not the Slytherins too." with stony faces. Even Wood

"I dunno maybe Flint has a crush on you." Alicia said.

I almost puked.

"Yeah. That will be the day when I have all the guys at Hogwarts asking me to Hogsmeade."

All the boys looked up and swore again. What was their problem?

I resumed my staring off at the English country side.

This is going to be a year with no drama, no tears (not that I ever cry), and no boys. And Wood was going to keep his distance.

But the glances he kept giving me gave me the impression that he would do just the opposite.

* * *

Finally updated! Please send me reviews. I love to hear them!


	3. Roger Davies and Rita Skeeter

**Hey yall. Good to see you're sticking with me! This chapter is much more romance packed featuring a jealous and over protective Oliver. Yay! Oh yeah and some other stuff I guess. Thank you so much for reading it means so much! And if you haven't figured it out all ready I do not own Harry Potter. Yes I know shocker. If I did own Harry Potter he would have died in the second book and Oliver and Neville would have just pulled out a mandrake and killed Voldemort. Oh and by the way I went very cliché here and added Roger Davies. Yes I know how original in an Oliver Wood/Other Character story, but anyways I proudly present to you… Chapter 3 Roger Davies and Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

After 15 minutes of the girls whispering, Fred George, and Lees code glances, and Wood's piercing stare I had enough.

"All right guys if you are going to freak out about Flint flippin winking at me I am leaving. If I can deal with it so can you." I said getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait!" they all called

I turned around.

"You can't go! It's a man's world out there" Said George.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. But my wrist was pulled back by a strong grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a husky voice in my ear.

"Yeah, well I am so live with it- wait don't live with it. Please die Wood." I said yanking my wrist out of his death grip. I walked away faster only to see Katie and Lee trying to catch up with me with Wood giving me another odd look in the background. What's his problem? I broke out into a dead sprint down the train. I must have gone through multiple cars because when I looked back there was no one there. I was so focused on looking for signs of my friends I didn't even notice where I was going.

I ran smack dab into what felt like was a giant brick wall.

I felt my head go a little fuzzy then it all went black.

What felt like days were really more like three minutes. My eyelids fluttered open to be met with stormy grey eyes, light brown hair, and a very serious expression.

"Are you all right?" An incredibly deep and manly voice asked.

"Uhh." I said rather stupidly. What it's not my fault I'm concussed.

"I'll take that as a no." the stranger said with a worried voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Roger Davies." Even without the concussion I'm pretty sure I had no idea who he was.

"But the real question is who are you? Can you tell me your name?"

I made a face. Why does he want to know my name?

"I'm sorry let me rephrase that. Can you remember your name?"

Oh ok. Name yeah I can do that.

"Rita Skeeter" I said loudly.

"Okay. Um this isn't good. Are you sure that's your name?"

"Of course, why wouldn't my name be Rita Skeeter?"

"Because you're not Rita Skeeter." He said delicately.

"Really, ih ok. Then who am I?"

"You're Callie Clark from Gryffindor."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

"Crap. Ok how many fingers am I holding up?" He said holding one hand up.

"Definitely sixteen."

"Try again."

I squinted my eyes trying to focus.

"Oh four."

"Good job! And your name…"

"Callie Clark."

"What house?"

"Gryffindor house"

"What position on the quidditch team."

"Keeper." My head was starting to hurt from all these questions.

"Try again."

"Uh oh seeker right."

"How do you know all this stuff about me? I don't even know you." I asked

"That might just be the concussion talking. And well I've heard stories about you." He said with a warm smile.

He held out his hand. "Like I said, I'm Roger Davies. I'm on the Ravenclaw quidditch team."

I shook his hand, very wobbly I might add.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your compartment?"

"No. I can take it from here." I said still holding onto his hand.

I got up with much help from him, including him basically picking me up and setting me down on my feet again.

"Thaaannn…" I managed to get out before the stars clouded my vision. I didn't realize it until it was too late but I was falling forward again, this time right into his very toned, broad, muscular chest.

"Whoa! There is no way I'm letting you walk back to your compartment on your own."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't even stand up."

I looked down. He was right. If it wasn't for his strong grip around my shoulders I would be back on the floor by now.

"But why would you want to help me?"

"Well… because you need it. And I'm partly the reason you're in this mess in the first place."

"So… That doesn't mean you need to help me."

"Yes it does. It's my job to make sure you get back all right."

"Why?" I asked trying to take a step with my feet and failing.

"Because," He said catching me and pulling me back into his chest with one arm around my shoulders and the other holding my left arm. "I'm a gentleman."

"A gentleman!" I snorted. "How refreshing. You don't see too many of those, especially not in my immediate group of friends."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor and had friends in the same house."

"Yeah…"

"Well shouldn't the boys be gentlemen too?"

I snorted again "Just because they're 'brave and loyal' doesn't mean they're not immature and stupid."

"Well I'm glad I could make up for the lack of manners in your house." He said with a friendly wink.

"Well I guess some Gryffindors have manners just none in my grade."

"I'll bet there are a few that are decent."

"Fred and George Weasley?"

"I said a few."

We both laughed. I really like this Roger Davies guy; he's got great taste in hair product as Alicia would say.

"Besides," He said letting me sit down again because I was getting winded from laughing "I hear you have Wood in your gang. Not only is he immature and stupid but he's arrogant and big headed. Oh sorry. I forgot you two were friends."

I started choking on air.

"Wood and I will never be friend. We hate each other's guts."

"Really?"

"Really." Well maybe that wasn't true. He did save me from getting trampled by oblivious first years. Then he actually looked like he seriously cared if I left the compartment. But then again, what bad would happen if I left the compartment. Would the first years be out for blood? Well like I said earlier he is just worried about losing his seeker. Remember I do win the games.

"Good he's not good enough for you."

"Huh?" what is that supposed to mean?

"I mean- well he- and never mind."

"No tell me, why am I too good for the famous hot headed Wood?"

"Well, because you're beautiful." my mouth fell open.

"You have the best attitude, the prettiest smile, you're the best seeker at Hogwarts, all the girls want to be you, all the boys drool over you, you're almost as smart as Angelina which is saying something, you're the funniest person in our grade besides Fred and George, you're super sweet except to the Slytherins and Wood, yet at the same time you, are feisty and strong and can kick the arse of almost any guy stupid enough to cross you, and you're totally oblivious to how drop dead gorgeous you really are and that's what makes you beautiful." he said out of breathe and slightly blushing.

My eyes got wide. My mouth became really dry causing me to swallow dramatically. And my face was really hot. This must be blushing. I have never blushed before. I don't think I like it.

"You must be thinking of my roommates. No guy has ever liked me."

"That's because of your brothers."

"What! What do they have to do with all this?"

"Uh lets walk you back to your compartment I'll explain the rest on the way." He said helping me up yet again. I started getting dizzy but luckily he already had his arms around me to keep me from falling down. I took a cautious first step, once I realized the floor wouldn't suddenly disappear I started taking another step, big mistake. My head was throbbing, I don't know if it was from just being called beautiful or if it was from the head injury.

"You ok?" he asked me in a caring voice.

"I'm fin- whoopsies" I said as I tripped over a flat surface. "Just fine, now explain yourself."

He laughed. "Well all your Hogwarts years you have had older brothers to keep you from doing stupid things right?"

"Wrong. I still did stupid things. I once jumped off the Astronomy tower. Ok so I was pushed. Fred wanted to see if someone would die if they fell off. I volunteered and was only saved by Wood flying by on his broomstick. Now that I think about it Wood has saved me a lot… jerk."

He laughed again. He has a great laugh. "Anyway they have protected you from any danger they knew about right?"

"Well yeah that's why I never told them anything."

"Well… ever since your first year any boy that had a crush on you was silenced by your brothers."

"Wait what!?"

"You think that the reason you've never had a boyfriend is because you think that you aren't pretty, which is a lie by the way. But the real reason is, your brothers have always been there to threaten to kill any boy who so much as looks at you."

My head was starting to spin even faster. My brothers have been "protecting" me from boys my whole life. I could have had boyfriends years ago. I was stuck in my denial bubble thinking I wasn't pretty and telling myself I wasn't interested in boys because of them. I was in denial; I thought that if I keep telling myself that I don't like boys because they will never like me back, I would be happy.

Well POP goes my denial bubble.

"They really do that?"

"Yup I've gotten threatened by them a few times before." He said blushing again.

Wow, so it's all my dumb brothers fault.

"Yeah I'm kind of surprised they didn't enlist Fred, George, and Lee to watch over you." He said as we slowly made our way past the trolley with sweets. Is it just me or is it taking us forever to get back.

"Huh?" I said for like the fifth time today.

"Well since Joe graduated last year there's no one here to make sure the boys are staying away from you. So I was wondering if they talked to Fred, George and Lee about keeping an eye on you."

"An eye on me?"

"Well yeah all the boys in the school now know that you are totally available so they are probably going to do anything to get you."

"What!?"

"There's not a boy in this grade who hasn't been dying for this year since they first laid eyes on you. Now that your brother is gone they all can make your move, doing exactly what your brothers have been avoiding for years. So I just thought that they would call in backup all though I must say your backup team isn't really the best…" He said as we came to a stop from our five minute walk to the back of the train to the front. We had arrived at my compartment and my "rescue team" was pacing all around the cabin looking like dorks running into each other and thinking at the same time. The only person who wasn't pacing around like a fish out of water was Wood who was sitting down smirking at them.

"Well I guess they can take it from here." I said a bit sadly. I really like Roger and maybe just maybe I had a slight crush on him. I didn't want to go back to my lying guy friends who try to keep me from having a social life.

"I was wondering if you uh I don't know wanted to go for a walk around the castle tomorrow night?" I asked blushing a little bit. Darn these boys and their constant tactics to make me blush.

"I would love to, if that's ok with your rescue team." He said pointing to my bumbling friends.

We both laughed. Have I said that I like his laugh?

I opened the door and the flopping of the fish stopped. All eyes were going back and forth to me then Roger then his arms around my shoulders keeping me from falling. I'm sure that in my knights in shining armors eyes, the gesture was not cool with them who were scowling deeply.

Alicia took a long look at Roger and hiked her skirt up a little more revealing a lot of leg. Roger didn't notice. Lee did, and his scowl deepened even more.

"Hey guys." I said nervously "You would not believe what just happened. Most interesting train ride I've ever had." I said with a sideways glance at Roger, which earned me a growl from Fred.

"More interesting than the time Angelina's pet cat 'jumped' out the window and it died of shock?" said George.

"What do you mean jumped? You mean when you three threw it out the window and we had to stop the train to go get it but she was already dead?"

"Yup!" George said giving his brother a high five, and then quickly resuming his scowling at Roger with his Fred.

"Okaay… so second most interesting train ride I've ever had. Oh don't give me that look Ang it was pretty funny. Hey put your wand away!" I scolded.

"I should probably explain." Said Roger politely "Callie was running away from something" I shot my friends a glare "when she didn't look where she was going and I didn't jump out of the way fast enough, and she ran into me."

The boys did not look convinced.

"Then after she hit me she went flying back several feet, hit her head on the door, then the door knob, fell on a few huge trunks, hit her head on the corner of one and passed out."

We all stood with our mouths resting comfortably on the floor.

"Oh please we've all used that one!" said Fred while the boys chimed in with "Yeahs" and "oldest trick in the book"

"I'm not lying, look at her forehead if you don't believe me." He said while pointing to my temple.

Everyone gasped and Fred whipped out his wand and pointed it at Roger. "What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything. Besides what are you talking about I am just fi- Holy Crap!" I yelled as Katie whipped out a little mirror from her bag and shined it up to my face. No wonder I had people staring at me the entire drunk looking walk here! My right side of my face was entirely covered in blood. Ok so not entirely it was just trickling down my temple which explains the headache. It was really bruised but not swollen thank goodness. How did I not notice this before?

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry." He said reassuringly.

"Well since she's back here safely there's no need for you to stick around, right Davies?" Said a voice from the back. I looked over to see Wood staring darkly at Roger. I forgot he was here. Heck, I forgot he even existed; well it was nice while it lasted.

Rogers jaw tightened "No I guess there isn't Wood." His tone laced with ice.

"Good so you'll be on your way then?"

"If you want me to leave, could you make it more obvious?" Roger said with sarcasm. Go Roger!

"Yes I can. No one here likes you Roger. Go away!"

"WOOD SHUT UP!" I yelled

"Well not necessarily no one." said Katie trying to keep the peace.

"I get the memo, I'll leave now" he said helping me back into my seat.

I looked over at Wood who was looking very smug with himself, and remembered he was also in on the plot to destroy my social life. He is kicking the guy I have a crush on out of the room and he is winning. I cannot let him win at anything.

I put on my sweetest eyes and my prettiest smile. "Bye Roger can't wait till tomorrow night for our date!" I said as I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed smiled and walked out the door.

I looked at Wood. The smug expression had been slapped off his face. His jaw clenched in rage and his huge brown eyes were sending me mixed messages.

1. He was furious with Roger for even touching me.

2. I was getting more laps for this

3. And three he was not going to let it happen again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" Screamed the other three boys.

I started laughing as I sat back down, their faces were priceless.

This is a really big deal. I have never held hands with a boy. I have never had interaction with a boy outside of a friendly conversation. So for me to go and get myself concussed, then plan a date with dishy, as Katie would call it, Roger Davies, then kiss him on the cheek after publically flirting with him it totally unCallie like. And to the boys totally unacceptable.

"I know what you're doing." I said seriously.

"Know what?" Asked Angelina.

"That my brothers sent you three boys on a mission to make sure I don't get myself a boyfriend while their gone."

They're mouths dropped to the floor… again; man what is up with all this jaw dropping news today.

Lee eyed me suspiciously "How did you figure it out?"

I really wanted to tell them I was just smart like that but they knew I would be lying.

"Roger told me." I said loudly.

"Dodger told you? I'm gonna kill that creep." Wood said with a menacing sneer.

I rolled my eyes "All right but if you're gonna kill him make it sometime after tomorrow night. I have a date then." It felt weird saying date. I guess I would have get used to it I thought with a smile.

"Yeah we heard." Alicia said with a little bit of jealousy.

"When are we gonna get there. This is feeling like the longest train ride ever." Angelina said obviously forgetting about her dead cat.

"You're telling me." I said clutching me head which was still bleeding. That's the good thing about being tough; you could care less about things like that because it's so meaningless when you've just figured out that all the boys at you're school are crazy about you.

"Life sucks." I thought sarcastically.


	4. Drinking in the Kitchens

**I'm trying something different here. I put this chappie in Oliver's point of view. I don't think enough stories do this so I did it. I'm such a rebel. Any way thank you so much for reading and giving me views. It makes me feel special. So here it is the somewhat belated chapter… Drinking in the Kitchens.**

Oliver's Point of View

I was glad she was sitting so far away from me. That way she wouldn't see my hands which were balled into fists, my knuckles turning white at my finger nails cutting into my skin. She wouldn't see that I was biting my tongue so hard it was drawing blood. I'm also glad she can't hear thoughts because all she would hear is me counting to ten at least a million times to try and control my anger.

Of all the people she could have ran into (literally) it just had to be Roger Davies. I hate his guts. He is my least favorite person in the entire school. His quidditch team is just too damn good. Not as good as ours, the thought of any team being as good as ours is laughable, but his team still imposes a threat. I hate Flint too. Not as much as Davies though. Flint isn't really worth my time because he's just too stupid and really only thinks about girls. I can't believe he actually winked at Clark with the four of us boys here.

Wait actually I can. He's just stupid like that. And Fred and George, and especially Lee aren't really that menacing. But he should be scared of me. I'm six foot four for Merlins sake! I'm huge and muscular and tower over everyone. I knew that even the Slytherins liked Clark but I didn't know they would be this anxious to get her.

The four of us boys have seen this day coming for years. We all knew that sooner or later adorable, cute Cal would someday turn into beautiful, sexy, attractive, Cal with curves in all the right places. I just didn't think it would come this soon. And she just had to go and run into another quidditch captain who wants to snog the living daylights out of her.

Callie will do absolutely no snogging this year. Not while I'm around. I can't have my prized seeker distracted by boys, especially my two rivals who just happen to be quidditch captains. At least Cedric Diggory hasn't pulled any moves on her yet. I don't know if I can handle three enemies. "Wait, yes I can. I'm Oliver Wood I can handle anything." I thought smirking to myself.

I just can't get over the fact that she kissed him. Mind you it was only a kiss to the cheek but it still got on my nerves. I know she was doing that on purpose just to make me mad.

She likes to think that I have no say in what she does, but the truth is I have plenty to say in what she does. If she wants to do something it has to be approved by me first. Her brothers sent me an owl saying that I'm in charge of Callie.

Yes Fred, George, and Lee, are to look after her too but let's face it. They're not the most responsible of people, they'll probably forget. I'm obviously the only candidate to make sure Clark doesn't get herself shagged by some Slytherin. What! She's really tiny and can put up a good fight but she's no match for some of the creeps in seventh year and even our year that would do anything to get her. Including forcing to do things she doesn't want to do.

I saved her life from getting trampled by first years she should be grateful I didn't let her die, and that I touched her. (Some girls would die for that chance.)

I looked over at her. She was trying to dodge Katie who was trying to help heal her bleeding temple. Dumb, tough, stubborn, and loveable Callie only she would refuse care when she seriously needed it.

"It's only a little cut to the head I'm fine." She told Katie.

"Cal that's not a cut to the head," said Lee who was trying to restrain her.

"I said I'm fine."

Katie huffed "No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Oh for Merlins sake will you two stop bickering." Angelina as she nonverbally healed her bleeding temple.

"I wasn't bickering! I'm Katie Bell I don't bicker." Katie said.

"I was bickering. I'm Callie Clark I always bicker!" Callie yelled.

"Not with Roger Davies." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Callie yelled again.

"You and Davies were getting along pretty well."

"Yes, so what if we were!" she said thrusting her chin out in that cute defiant way. Whoa! Back track Oliver. Did you just say cute? Yes, yes you did. Wood listen to yourself you're sounding like one of her fanboys. You are her quidditch captain. You see her as nothing but a team mate, fellow Gryffindor and friend. Ok so maybe you also see her as a little sister, and you are her protective brother but other than that nothing. I didn't even know I knew the meaning of cute.

"Wood. Wood! WOOD! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Callie was shouting in my ear. She was right next to me face, so close I could see the few feint freckles that dotted her nose.

"YES I AM ALIVE!" I screamed right back.

"Good because were there." She said eyeing me thoughtfully.

It's about time. Angelina was right when she said this was the longest train ride ever. I felt like it has been days. I can only imagine what Cal must be feeling. Her brief run in with the door left her a bit drained and you could tell. She wasn't as upbeat and kept rubbing her temple which was now just slightly bruised.

She reached up above the compartment to try to get her bag but couldn't reach. She was now jumping up and down making this adorable noise trying to get it. Whoa! I did it again, adorable, really Wood. Ugh this girl is making me insane.

Apparently jumping was not helping her condition because she had stopped and was panting. Every now and then she would stop to swear about her being so short.

"Here let me get it." I said I a tone I didn't recognize. It sounded something along the lines of gentle and caring. Who are you and where's the real Oliver who could care less about helping other people out.

I reached up and got her bag easily without even having to bend my arms. When I gave it to her she was eyeing me suspiciously. Just to prove to her I was still the proud, over confident Oliver Wood I smirked and said, "Here you go, shortie."

"You little-" she screamed before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Now, now we can't have little Callie be a potty mouth." I go just the reaction I was hoping for. She kicked me. Of course it hurt but it was bliss to see her so riled up. I love it when Clark gets irritated. It makes me feel good.

With a huff she stomped off the train with me at her tail laughing my head off and limping slightly.

Sadly, the others had already gotten their bags and grabbed a carriage with other people, which left only me and Clark with the last carriage. Unfortunately, the last carriage was not only filled with Slytherins but also contained Flint.

I looked over at Callie and she looked up at me her face unnaturally white. The new Wood, the guy who helped her get her bag, took over my body.

I made eye contact with her and gave her a encouraging nod.

We climbed up on the carriage I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Callie found something very interesting about the shoe laces of her sneaker. I had my eyes scanning threateningly at the Slytherin boys who were all staring at her hungrily.

"How nice of you to join us Clark." Flint said with a cunning sneer.

"Yup I guess." Callie said as an attempt to keep things civilized. Regrettably, it failed.

"So I hear you and Davies hit things off." He said getting up and moving to the other side of Callie. I tensed up and balled my hands into a fist

"Yeah, he was uh, nice to me, I guess. I uh 'ran' into him and he was polite enough to help me out." She said trying not to glare at him.

Right now I would gladly take Roger over Flint. He kept on making quick glances at her chest and was not doing a good job of covering it up.

"I highly suggest staying away from Ravenclaws there not worth your pretty little time." He said putting his hand a little too far up her thigh.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HAND OFF OF HER!" I roared literally grabbing Callie picking her up hoisting her over my lap and dropping her on the other side of me.

Luckily Flint got the message that I was her protector and that I would not be having any crap.

The rest of the ride went smoothly with no further interruptions.

We arrived right by the grand doors, just in time to see our traitor friends get off the carriage laughing at some joke Fred told.

"Just because I saved your life doesn't make us cool by any means." I said with a faint smile.

"Good, because I can still kick your sorry arse in quidditch." She said with a sly smirk.

I ignored her comment because it was totally untrue. As we started making our way to the others Callie piped up.

"Hey Wood. I- um- well uh- er- th-thanks." She said blushing a bit and averting her eyes.

"Hey." I said nudging her shoulder with my elbow. "Anytime, what are f- fr- friends for."

I had a little trouble saying friends. It was weird to think of Callie as anything but my team mate and the feisty little sister I never had. I never considered her my friend.

She laughed, "I guess for saving each other from blood thirsty Slytherins."

Then she did the unexpected. She hugged me. She was so little and I was so big it was like she got lost in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tiny torso. It felt so right to hug her, like my huge body was supposed to surround her small body in this massive hug. Wow Wood, you sound like something out of your mom's romance novel.

She let go all too soon, blushing so hard it could rival one of the Weasleys. She mumbled some sort of an apology and rushed away to the safety of her girlfriends.

Luckily the feast went on without anything too exciting going on. Of course all the guys were staring at her, but that was expected. As soon as the feast was over the male population of Hogwarts started wandering over to Clark. The boys exchanged glances it was time to get back to Gryffindor tower.

"Well lovely feast, but after a long day of traveling us magical folk need our rest." George said grabbing Katie and rushing out.

"Yup it is definitely time to go to bed *Yawn* see how tired I am." Fred said seizing Angelina and making his way through the mass of boys who were getting nearer.

"Yup time for bed- oh crap Alicia hurry up they're getting closer." Lee said. He didn't even have to grab her because she was already on her feet and out the door, Lee not far behind.

That just left me and Clark again. Why are we always stuck together? The boys were fast approaching I had to do something. I seized Callie and fought my way out of the great hall using nothing but my elbows and some awesome ninja moves, past the head boy Percy Weasley and to the common room after she mumbled the password.

"Wood seriously? Guess you just can't get enough of me." She said with a small smile playing her lips.

"Trust me Clark I've had all of you I want." I said smirking.

"I'm gonna go up to the girls dorms and unpack. Hey um I was wondering. Would you be interested in going to the kitchens with us later tonight?"

Wow the kitchens. Clark must really be warming up to me. Clark, Lee, Fred and George, all gather down in the kitchens after kicking all the house elves out. Then the twins reveal large amounts of firewhiskey that they have mysteriously gotten and they drink all night getting a terrible hangover the next day only to be cured quickly by a hangover potion which they have brewed up in their basements over summer.

Usually it's just Clark and the boys that go but for me to be invited is totally unexpected. It's basically breaking tradition.

"Sure. I'd love too."

"Great, meet us down by the portrait with all the fruit at nine."

Two hours later

Who knew this school had so many portraits of fruit. I spent forever trying to find it. Finally out of nowhere Fred and George popped out and led me through some secret passage way to the actual portrait of fruit. When I got there Clark was smirking and making excuses about forgetting to tell me where the portrait was. Ha-ha very funny.

Well we went inside and the house elves were already banished to the other part of the kitchens poor guys. Lee was already downing a bottle of butterbeer.

"None of that now." Said Fred.

"We have something better." George said with a sly smile.

He pulled out firewhiskey and started pouring it in large glasses. We all stared at the glasses full of illegal liquor. After ten seconds the five of us grabbed greedily at the whiskey and started downing it like there was no tomorrow.

After ten minutes we were all hopelessly drunk and laughing hysterically.

"A'righ truth or dare Callie." Fred said slurring his words.

"Dare!" Clark said giggling her head off.

"I dare you on yer date tomorrow ta have'a full make out sessssssion with Daviessss"

"Done, Wood *hiccup* truth or dare."

"Truth" I said trying to keep from hiccupping myself.

"Pansy!" Clark yelled "Whaaaaaatever. Uhh*hiccup*hhhh who was your first *hiccup* crush?"

"A girl I met in our first year of Hogwarts."

"Okkkaaayyyy"

"I only liked her for a little bit."

"Go *hiccup* onnn."

"And now were fr-friends, I guess."

"Oh fer Merlins sake Wood jus tell us who she was." Lee yelled.

I swallowed hard "Callie."

**Hey yall thanks for reading again. It means so much. So how did you guys like the chapter from Oliver's point of view. And did I pull off my cliff hanger? I don't really think so the chapter was just getting boring so I decided to end it on a some what suspenseful note. Anyway please review hugs and kisses to anyone who does. **


	5. Two Minutes

**Callies Point of View**

What the bloody hell was that.

Did Wood just say he liked me?

Yes I do believe he did.

Hmm this is quite a problem.

"I handle problems so well." I thought to myself as I fled the kitchens my arms flapping out behind me, and screaming like I was in a horror movie.

Yes I am an expert on handling awkward situations. I screamed the password at the portrait and ran up into my dorm scaring the snitches out of the girls who were all painting each other's nails.

"A guy liked me." I yelled as I dramatically clutched my boob falling to my bed.

Alicia snorted "Are you really just now finding this out. All the boys at Hogwarts like you."

"No liked as in the past present participle thing that Angelina tried to teach me."

"I never taught you past present participles."

"Oh well liked as in he did before but now he doesn't."

"Well put" said Katie.

"Wait so you mean a guy liked you but now he doesn't. That's weird all the guys still have the same crush they had on you from first year. I don't get why a guy would stop liking you." Angelina said thoughtfully.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S MY BLOODY QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" I shrieked. Funny I never knew I could shriek. It isn't very attractive.

"Wait Charlie Weasley used to like you?" Alicia said with wide eyes.

"No you toss pot. Wood. Wood as in uh… what's his first name?"

Alicia gasped. "Oh my Godric, no, Wood used to like you. That's so weird because now he hates you."

"He does not hate her in fact I think he feels quite the opposite." Angelina said with a wink.

"That is so not helping. I just learned that, insert first name here, Wood my worst enemy used to like me back in first year, and you are making suggestive eye gestures to encourage such behavior. Go sisterhood!" I said pumping my fist in the air sarcastically.

"Look, nobody hates anybody. Callie maybe you just haven't given Wood a chance. And every boy in our school has had fantasies about you. Why shouldn't that include Wood?" Katie said with a pat on my back.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh because we hate each other, duh, where have you been the last six years of my life?"

"Well I usually have classes most of the time but in the little spare time I have-"

"Katie, that was rhetorical."

"Oh…" She said deflating a little bit.

"Anyway back to my crisis."

"Cal it's not really a crisis." Said Alicia. We all listened. Alicia is the queen of boys; she lives, breathes, and eats by boys. Eww. Anyway, Alicia can tell what they're thinking and how they're feeling just by looking at them. It's true talent and really comes in handy when you are absolutely clueless when it comes to boys, like me.

"Oliver's had a crush on you when we were in first year. Big deal, lots of boys have liked you. He obviously had to get rid of it when you two became members of the quidditch team. Oh and by the way he doesn't hate you I was joking."

I gasped "What! Yes he does."

"No he doesn't, you just think he does. You have really bad judgment."

"Thanks for that."

"No prob. Anyway you think he hates you when really he doesn't. He just likes to give you a hard time. He also likes to push you hard in practice. He also finds it funny when he makes fun of you and you blow up at him."

"Seriously, that's sick!"

"That's what science calls the male species. It's really quite fascinating to study them. They do the strangest things."

While Alicia was explaining to Katie why boys, particularly Weasley boys, turn red around girls I was lost in my thoughts.

Wood didn't hate me. Why not? Why would someone treat someone like he treats me and not hate me. Better yet if he doesn't hate me why wouldn't he tell me? Wow, the male species are weird, and confusing, and tiring, I don't like them.

But Katie said I should give him a try. How do I do that? Uhh maybe focus on his positives. Does Wood even have positives? Yes, yes he does. Think happy thoughts Callie. Wood is a good guy; he is your fr-friend. Uhh positives, right. Well… he is a good quidditch captain. He has a funny accent that always makes me laugh. He has shiny teeth. He saved me from the Slytherin jerks. He has nice hair. He's really muscular and can carry heavy stuff. Ya that's good. You see Callie; you can find the good in anyone, 10 points to Callie.

Now that I think about it I realize that with Wood there's nothing to hate. He's really a good guy. And were fr-friends yes we are fr-friends. Wow Katie's optimism thing really works, all the hate I have feeling for this guy just melted away and was filled with happy thoughts about him.

"Callie, were you even listening to me?" Angelina asked.

"Would you be offended if I said no?"

"Ughh, I was trying to say that you should get to bed we have quidditch practice tomorrow at six o'clock."

SIX O'CLOCK! AS IN THE MORNING! Never mind I hate Wood.

We all got into bed with me fuming and thinking more unhappy thoughts about Wood while the others put away the book they were reading, or applied some sort of facial goop to their faces.

It was completely silent until Katie piped up "You seriously don't know Wood's first name?"

**Oliver's point of view**

I couldn't believe I said that. I mean I know I was completely drunk but still I must have some idea of how to control myself. She was never supposed to hear it.

Yes I did have a crush on Callie in first year. I, like everyone else, though she was the cutest girl in our grade. But then I actually talked to her. Ugh my life changed then, and not for the better. She is the most conceited, big headed, oblivious, stupid person I have ever met! Luckily the crush only lasted for about two minutes.

Right after I got sorted I sat and noticed Clark hitting it off with the twins and Lee. I walked over to them and introduced myself. I took one look at Callie and basically fell madly in love. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Unfortunately her brothers noticed me staring at her. I was drug by arms out of the great hall and into a dark corridor, Hoss, who was in his seventh year at the time, roughly told me to stay away from her. I didn't need to be told twice. Her brothers were massive even Joe who was in second year at the time looked like he could beat me up with his eyes closed.

We walked back in and I boldly sat down by Callie. They glared daggers at me. I turned to talk to Callie and looked at her again. You would think that with her pretty honey blonde hair and big electric blue eyes she would be sweet and wonderful.

She was not, and she made sure I knew it.

"Why are you staring at me like that you creep, I suppose you're like all the other boys in this school and have never seen a girl before, that must be it because all the guys in the hall keep staring at me, there are plenty of other girls to stare at, why me, does the world hate me, I think it does, boys are stupid you're stupid!" She said all in one breathe.

Yup like I said it only lasted two minutes before I realized how dumb and annoying she was. So if it only lasted two minutes why did I still tell her I had some sort of feeling that wasn't unpleasant towards her in my entire life! Now she must think I have been in love with her for like all year instead of two minutes.

Two minutes. That's how long I liked her and that's how long it took for me to tell her six years later that I liked her. And now it has only taken me two minutes to get a headache from banging my drunken head on the wall. Yes I have been beating my head on the wall for the past two minutes in sheer agony from exposing the truth about my past two minutes of affection for Clark. Who would have thought that two minutes could have been so significant?

Anyway, Clark has gone this entire time thinking that I hate her. Truth is I don't. Sure it might have seemed that way when after she gave me her big long speech the first time I met her. I just scowled got up and walked away without even saying bye but really, I don't hate her. I just give her a lot to complain about.

You see Callie is one of those people who constantly need to have something to whine about or else she's not happy. Not that she is dramatic. She is in no way dramatic she just has to have something to fuss about or she might stop functioning. So I took one for the team and became the target of all her insults and complaints. So every negative thought she ever has in her day gets channeled out into something about me while eating dinner. Chicken is thrown, napkins are ripped, and silver ware is broken at about every meal. Yes this is quite normal and all of Hogwarts is used to it. The elves have even bought us muggle eating utensils made of plastic so we don't damage the good silverware.

I also find some joy in seeing her riled up. She sticks her chin up cranes her neck up at me, puts her hand on her hips narrows her eyes and usually inflicts some sort of physical pain on me. It is quite entertaining. Of course her insults never go unanswered. I always make sure I have something witty to come back to when she offends me.

So again, contrary to popular belief, I do not hate Callie. In fact after spending six years with her she has really grown on me. I don't find her so thick and infuriating. I know how to keep her short temper under control when needed and I have also learned to just accept her for who she is. I mean she was raised by three teenage boys it's a miracle she isn't a complete slob and is extremely attractive. I respect that she can hold herself in a fight with any boy. Verbally only, physical fights forget it. The girl is tiny.

In fact in surprised I haven't called her my fr-friend before. We spend so much time together and understand each other so well. She really isn't a bad girl. I used to think she was the devil in disguise but really she just has an uhh... very colorful personality.

Wait am I thinking happy thought about her. Yes I am. This is not good. All right think unhappy thoughts Oliver. Unhappy thoughts, yeah that is pretty easy I mean Clark is pretty bothersome, and devious, and completely maddening. Yeah it's pretty easy to think unhappy thoughts about Clark.

"Wood, what are you doing?"

I immediately stopped banging my head and verbally cussing out Clark.

"N-nothing, just trying to find out how sturdy this bed post is, yup looks pretty sturdy to me, hehe."

Fred walked closer to me, put a hand on my shoulder and asked" Is this about what happened a little bit ago?"

"Maybe…"

George walked in and sighed followed by Lee who gave me a look of pity.

"I don't want your pity. I never really even liked her. It wasn't even for five minutes. No big deal I didn't mean it. Anyway where have you three been?"

"Well right after Cal made her grand exit you stared at your cup for a while then left so then it just left us. And we figured why let a keg of firewhiskey go to waste. So we stayed and drank it all." George said.

"So why aren't you three drunk beyond belief?"

"We got caught singing 93 bottles of firewhiskey on the wall' at the top of our lungs on our way back. So thanks to dear Professor Snape we are no longer drunk because he used this dumb 'undrunkify' curse on us. Oh and we have a detention tomorrow."

"What! Come on guys you said you weren't gonna do this again!" I shouted.

Lee sighed "Sorry anyway let's just go to bed you three have to wake up at six o'clock tomorrow."

"What why?" I yelled

"Because you scheduled bloody practice."

I did? Eww six o'clock sounds disgusting. I really need to stop doing that.

We all got ready for bed and lied there staring at the ceiling for about five minutes.

Suddenly all four of us shot up and yelled,

"WE JUST DARED CALLIE TO MAKE OUT WITH ROGER DAVIES!"


	6. The Accident

Callie's Point of View

It was a beautiful fall morning. Not to cold not too hot. The sun had just risen making the green grass glow. The leaves were falling lazily giving the world a carefree breathtaking feel.

NOT!

It was freezing and still early morning which meant it was totally dark. The leaves weren't lazily falling they were blowing around so fiercely I swallowed one. The wind was making me fall backwards. I was so little and unstable George had to keep helping me up while trying to stay on his two feet too.

Just another magical day at Hogwarts.

While we were making the trek to the quidditch pitch I thought about Roger. What do you do at a date? I've never been on one. What would we do? What do I wear?

Wow. I just broke a personal rule. I have never asked myself "What should I wear" for anything.

But seriously what should I wear.

Or a better question, would I really snog him like I told the guys I would do.

Nah!

Guys sound complicated and stupid. I don't want complicated and stupid. And if I snog a guy things will get complicated and stupid.

"Clark! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Oliver sighed. I didn't even realize we had come to the pitch I got so wrapped up in my thoughts. You see what guys do to me it makes me think about them instead of important things like quidditch and anything but homework.

"Sorry just uh got a lot on my mind."

Oliver gave me a look of pity.

"Oh whatever never mind let's just play."

"Right then. Well Fred, George take your clubs and practice your hitting skills on each other."

"Seriously!?" Both twins said at once.

"No of course not just hit the bludger around but make sure you have a target and preferably not any of our players, unless Slytherin makes a grand entrance into the pitch. If so, then open season on their heads."

The boys went off and played catch with the bludger instead.

"Katie, Angelina, and Alicia practice the 'Spinnet feint' like you did the last year, that was good and we are going to use it against the Puffs in two weeks."

The girls went out and practiced the "Spinnet feint." It really wasn't a feint. It was just them flirting with the other teams male players. So they went out and began throwing the quaffle around and started batting their eyelashes and doing cat calls at nothing but the air.

Wood turned to me and said, "All right it's just me and you. We're going to go up in the stands and talk strategies."

The team never takes Wood and his long rants seriously they just blow him off and make fun of him, all of them except for me. I take everything he says seriously, I never zone out during his rants and actually respect him as a captain.

I know it seems weird that I Callie Clark president of the "I Hate Oliver Wood Anonymous" would actually value him as a captain, but I do. He does his job. Well he has a strong passion for quittich much like I and he shows it. He loves quidditch and you can tell when he talks about it. That's why when it comes to quidditch my hate level for him drops to -3%.

When we got up in the stands he magically made us a cup of hot chocolate and we plopped down on the hard stands.

"So last year… It wasn't that bad it just…" Wood said trying to mask himself by hiding behind his mug.

"Go ahead and say it I sucked ok! I totally blew it for the team I know I heard it from my brother all summer long." I said my temper rising.

"Look Callie," Oh no things are about to get serious, he just called me by my real name, "last year wasn't your fault you were a microscopic fifth year going against a 300 pound sixth year who was almost too big to stay on his broom. It's not your fault. You didn't screw anything up for us you tried your hardest and continued playing with a fractured arm. And even in my book that means a lot."

"Yay goodie for me I tried. Give me a gold star. That doesn't matter if I tried hard if I 'got back up and tried' I was injured and therefore not playing to my full potential therefore I sucked! I am the reason we didn't win last year! I didn't play good enough! I was stupid enough to go and get myself injured and put the whole game in jeopardy-"

"You're not stupid-" Oliver interjected.

"If I kept my distance from the guy like Joe told me I would have been fine-" I continued on.

"He was chasing after you-"

"I could have shook him off-"

"He was trying to attack you-"

"I could have attacked back-"

"You were under strict orders from your brother not too-"

"I should have ignored him-"

"He was the captain you can't just ignore him-"

"He was my brother of course I could ignore him. My stupid arm kept me from being able to reach for the snitch. I failed miserably last year and we lost because of it! That's final! End of discussion!"

I had blurry vision. What! Were these tears? I don't cry. I never cry even at my parent's funeral. Why do I have to be so passionate about quidditch?

It was one year ago and our last game against Slytherins. Apparently Flint had ordered his seeker a big, burly, muscular, sixth year guy who was more than three times my size to attack me by zooming as fast as he could towards me. Since I was much smaller than him I had quicker and faster reflexes but sometimes it wasn't enough. He continued to fly at me at deadly speeds. Finally he caught me off guard and flew into my right arm. I heard the bones shatter as his massive body broke my arm into tiny pieces. I spiraled out of control biting back tears because of the pain. I was able to balance myself and landed somewhat gracefully on the ground.

Joe saw me clutching my arm in pain and called a time out. People came rushing to my aid. I looked up at the Slytherin seeker who was laughing his head off. My immense pain turned into a burning sensation to win and get back at him and to win for Joe. I could not put this game in jeopardy. Scouts were her watching Joe. If he lost this game and didn't get an offer it would be all on me.

"It's all right just a minor fraction." I said through gritted teeth.

Madam Pomfrey knew I was lying and could tell that every bone in my right arm was basically shattered but she gave me the ok to keep playing. Joe who was one of the chasers told me not to attack the seeker to just focus on finding the snitch.

As soon as I was airborne I zoomed around the pitch at lightning speed. With an evil grin I whizzed past the seeker just enough so he started spinning and losing control of his broom. I could hear Lee in the background.

"And Clark is coming up with a new tactic. It seems that she is full of rage and getting back at that # !%* of a Slytherin- Yes of course I know the rules Professor McGonagall no swearing. Anyway she's off finely executing the previous move she seems so focused on getting her well-earned revenge that she has completely forgotten the snitch!"

Lee's words brought me back to reality. I stopped flying at him. And he started puking. Sadly I would never be able to do any physical damage like he had done to me so making him vomit would have to suffice.

I found a spot far up and away from everyone where I could look for the snitch while also gathering myself. I looked at my arm. It looked really funny. There were pieces of bones sticking up through my skin.

"Cool." I said trying to keep a positive outlook on things. I have done some stupid things in my life, broken multiple bones, accidently fell into a bonfire, cut myself with a knife and fallen from brooms more than thirty feet up in the air, but I have never experienced pain like this. My entire arm was in a firey burn. I tried to move my right hand. Not even my hand would move it was so broken. How was I ever going to be able to catch the snitch?

Catching the snitch wasn't my only problem. My vision was getting clouded. Was I about to cry? I do not cry. I have never cried. I just don't cry. If anyone in my grade saw me crying up here I would never hear the end of it.

I bit back my tears, squinted my eyes, and grabbed the broom tightly with my left hand. Finally after twenty painful minutes I saw it. My only problem was the other seeker saw it too. I raced as fast as I could to the snitch. It wasn't enough. The husky sixth year was already twenty feet closer than I was. I put more pressure on my broom and gained even more speed. It wasn't enough. I put an even more dangerous amount of pressure on the broom just to get me further. As soon as I was neck and neck with him I let go of the broom and reached for it with my left hand.

He saw me coming.

He took his elbow and crashed into my right arm. I screamed in pain losing all control of my broom and tumbled onto the field.

I rolled over and over at least a dozen times my broom in pieces. I craned my neck to look at the action in the air. The seeker from Slytherin caught the snitch. I then looked up at the sky. Why was the sky so pretty on the worst day of my life?

Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia all flew as fast as they possibly could down to me. The sky was covered by their faces as the huddled around me. Katie wasn't there because she wasn't on the team at this time.

For one moment all I felt was pure hatred and undying bitterness before it was replaced by more pain than ever before. The faces of Professor Snape, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, who had clustered around me seconds before, were slowly developing white dots all over their faces as my vision because foggy.

I knew they were all yelling at me asking me to not close my eyes because I the barely audible sounds coming out of their mouths. Eventually I couldn't hear anything.

The sun was taking over my vision so I could barely see as well. I was able to make out the image of Joe pushing everyone out of the way falling at my side cradling my head, his eyes full of fear.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Oliver in the background trying hard to cry just like me no more than minutes before.

I woke up in the infirmary a week later. All my pain was gone. I had enough chocolate from all my friends, brothers, and professors to last me for months. So many get well cards lined the cart in which they were stored. There was a cast around my arm that was already signed by the "Gryffindor Gang." I was cozy and warm near the fire place and wrapped up in the fuzzy blankets. I felt a little funny from all the medicine or potions I had in me. My brothers were all lined up in three chairs across the room in deep discussion not even noticing me. I should have felt so loved and touched that I had so many get well cards from all my friends. I should have felt happy that my injuries were healed. I should have felt happy that I still had some sort of a family there to make sure I was all right.

But I didn't.

It was too late.

I blew it. The game was over. Joe's quidditch career might be in jeopardy because of this. I failed the team. And worse of all… I showed weakness.

That day was on my mind all summer. I replayed everything over and over in my head for weeks until I decided enough was enough. I needed to suck it up and take it like a man. That's what everybody expects from me anyway. I practiced hard all summer. I practiced and improved everything that happened so I would never have to worry about that happening again. I put that awful day in the back of my mind and got back to being my usual, happy-go lucky self.

But just because the memory is hidden doesn't mean it's gone forever.

Yes I was back to my old self but that day still haunts me. It is also a touchy subject that I am still sensitive about.

"I'm sorry Wood," I said as I came back from my flashback. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a delicate issue that I don't really talk about all that much."

"It's all right. And really I'm sorry. I'm the one who kept pushing your buttons. I shouldn't have brought it up. Anyway so I was thinking now that you've mastered the art of flying with no hands over the summer we could apply that to game like situations…"

He started talking strategies but my heart wasn't in it. A touchy area and horrible memory had resurfaced and refused to submerge.


	7. The Letter

Oliver's Point of View

I could tell I brought up a sensitive topic.

She looked like she might cry. She kept sniffing and nonchalantly trying to rub her eyes. I felt so bad. I promised myself this year would go well. I would do a better job than those knuckle heads out there, who were at the moment taking my previous orders seriously and hitting each other with their clubs, at keeping Callies man-fan club under control. I would be the best quidditch captain ever. And I would keep relations between Clark and me at a normal sociable way.

So far I've told her a deep dark secret that was never supposed to come out and almost made her cry.

Good job Wood.

I knew I was treading on thin ice when I brought the subject up but I just wanted to talk to her about how it wasn't her fault. She needed to know the truth. She needed to know how brave she was, how she tried harder that even I would have. I didn't mean to upset her.

Yes I would have loved to see us win that game but it just wasn't in the cards for us. Her brother was the captain last year and a bloody good one at that. He was the best chaser on the team for over fifty years. He had at least twenty scouts at this game watching him. The game meant a lot to him. It was his last chance to prove that Gryffindor could win. Clark put all the blame of that day on her, a burden that was too heavy for a girl her size. Of course Joe got an offer to play for Puddlemerre and not only dressing but as a starter.

All of the Clark family are bloody good players. Her older brother Adam was keeper for seven years, and then the year after he graduated, I became keeper. Like Joe Adam was offered a starting position as keeper for Puddlemerre. Then the middle brother Hoss became captain during his sixth year at Hogwarts he was one of the team's beater. The other was Fred. George was nervous about trying out and didn't but he tried out the next year after Hoss, just like his other brothers, signed on to Puddlemerre to play as a starter. So the three Clark brothers are all on the Puddlemerre team. Adam is Keeper, Hoss is Beater, and Joe is Chaser.

I wish that Clark would just let that go. No body resents her for what happened. We all think she was brave, brave and stupid. I found out she didn't have just a fracture. I looked at the little clipboard patients have at the end of the bed that tells the doctor what's wrong with the patient. Turns out she dislocated her shoulder and completely shattered her radius and ulna. (That's your lower arm basically I had to look it up in a muggle book.) I don't even want to go into detail about the damage she did to her tissue. She lied so we wouldn't be too worried about her. She lied about being in pain because she knew how much this game meant to Joe. And without a Seeker there is no way we could possibly win the game. She took a big one for the team. I never told anyone her secret about lying to everybody about her injury. If she wanted people to know she would tell them.

I looked up in the sky. There she was flying around like she never broke a bone in her body. I was in the stands surveying the happenings of the team. The three Chasers were still flirting with the air, Clark was diving and swerving her way as if slicing through air, and the twins were knocking each other senseless with their clubs.

"Oui you two! If you don't start working I will beat you with those things until you sing soprano!" I yelled. I knew it didn't mean much because by this point in time they were probably used to the feel of the clubs. But I guess my big physique and death glare really got to them because they immediately got back to work. I smirked. I love having power over people.

"I GOT THE POWER!"

"What who said that?!" I yelled. Somewhere on the pitch someone started singing the muggle song. No! Only I have the power!

"I said it." I craned my neck up to see Clarkholding the snitch while making joyful figure eights in the sky.

"I finally caught the snitch in less than ten minutes!" She squealed. Funny, squealing doesn't sound good on her. But at least she got her mind off the big accident.

"Good for you, now back to work!" I bellowed.

She gave me a salute released the snitch, closed her eyes for ten seconds, scanned the area and immediately spotted it.

That girl has a natural feel for quidditch.

One look at her and you wouldn't think she was tough. Spend two minutes with her and you would have proven yourself wrong. She looks so carefree up there completely focused on quidditch yet smiling at nothing. She looks nothing like she did the day of her accident. I remember the day clearly…

I was so mad at that Slytherin guy for attacking her, but of course Madam Hooch didn't see anything. He was going kill Clark. Of course she has the best reflexes of almost anyone in the school so she was dodging him just fine but he was still a major distraction from the snitch.

I saw it in her eyes.

She had found the snitch.

She became so focused on the fact that she found the snitch she forgot about her attacker.

He hit her and there was a bone crunching thud. She started spiraling out of control. She tried to land and put on a tough show but she was holding her right arm.

"Time out!" Joe yelled. We flew down to see her. Her arm was messed up. But she just glared at the other team's seeker.

"Don't Cal." Said Joe noticing her death glare at the seeker.

"You need to just stay away from him and keep looking for the snitch."

"But-"

"I mean it Callie!" Joe yelled.

She grumbled a little bit and went back up in the air. As soon as the game was up and running the seeker did it one more time. She had no choice but to start flying at him. I think she enjoyed her revenge because she kept doing it. But when Lee started narrating it she stopped.

She flew up in the air and tried to survey her arm. She must be dealing with the pain. I didn't know what it was but something inside of me just tightened up. It hurt me to see in her pain. She shouldn't be in pain. I know we don't get along by any means but she was still me seeker. She meant a lot to the team.

Time passed and I focused on my job. If she was being tough about it I would be too. I was blocking quaffles and not even thinking about anything else when all of a sudden the loud whistle was blown. I stopped what I was doing only to see Clark doing barrel rolls down the pitch; it looked like she was hurt.

When she finally stopped she didn't move.

I flew down as fast as I could. The team had already beaten me to her. The professors soon followed. I looked up from her and saw Hagrid having a tough time restraining Joe. He finally broke free and ran to Callie.

I was scared out of my mind. I knew we weren't friends but somewhere in the back of my brain and way deep down at the bottom of my heart I cared about her. And there she was laying limp on the ground people yelling at her to not close her eyes. I almost started to cry.

She looked up at me.

We had some sort of mutual connection where she barely smiled and then she passed out.

She was rushed to the infirmity carried in Joe's arms.

Her other brothers always make it a point to come to the younger siblings games. So when she was settled into a bed Dumbledore allowed them in.

All three of them grabbed chairs and stationed themselves by her bed. They did nothing but stare at her. They didn't grab her scratched up dirt caked hand. They didn't hold her bloody and bruised head. They just sat there staring at her motionless body.

Madam Pomfrey came by and fixed her up. She performed one of the most advances healing spells I've ever seen on her shoulder and put her fractured arm in a cast.

"I'll deal with completely healing that later." She said. The professors were on the left side of the bed along with Madam Pomfrey who was bandaging her minor wounds. Her brothers were on the right side. The Gryffindor team along with newly arrived Katie and Lee were standing in the background desperate for information.

I've never been more scared in my life. I didn't know why. I couldn't believe just yesterday I was stealing her Ancient Runes homework and holding it above my head so she couldn't reach taunting her about being short.

Now she is unconscious.

After about two hours of standing there the team decided we should head up to the dorms. We weren't doing any good just standing around here. Professor Snape had left along with Madam Hooch who had to take care of the quidditch equipment. We were followed to the door by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I made sure I held the door open for both of them as soon as they were out I turned around.

It looked like something out of a movie. The three brothers were sitting there lost in thoughts. The sun was shining through the window leisurely so the dust particles were easy to be seen. And the body in the bed was stiff and lifeless. Completely unaware of the pain she was causing some people.

Including me.

I closed the door and walked down the hall. My head thought that it would explode. I was thinking so much at such a rapid pace. I needed sleep. It never came I laid in bed that night wide awake knowing that tomorrow would be a quiet day with out Clark.

I shook my head and came out of my trance. It's nice to see that Clark got back up and didn't let that day completely ruin her. I checked my watch; practice was over 15 minutes ago.

"All right people! Come on down here." I said as they flew down by the locker rooms. "Good practice I guess. Just kidding it sucked and we didn't get hardly anything done. Sorry I didn't participate with you since it's my first year as captain I had to get my affairs in order." I said sounding a matter-of-factly.

We all started the semi long march back to the castle. I thought more about what has happened over the last not even 24 hours. So far I've saved Clarks life from first years, got all touchy about her hanging with that Ravenclaw creep, went all nice and caring on her, got really protective of her with the Slytherin creeps, ate dinner, save her life yet again, told her I had a crush on her, and last but not least, made the ice queen of happy sunshine almost cry. At this rate by the time were taking our N.E.W.T.S I'll be her personal body guard.

Life at Hogwarts is just one magical creepy guy adventure after another.

We were back at the castle. I didn't even know we were back. I looked at Clark. She looked surprised too. I can only imagine what might be going through her mind.

She's seen my many sides. She's seen cocky me, serious me, overprotective me, ninja me, drunk me, truthful me, and sympathetic me. She was also exposed to sexy hot me but then again she's been exposed to that side on me since the day we met.

"What are you smirking about?" Angelina asked me.

"I'm just so darn attractive aren't I?"

"Right you keep telling yourself that big guy." Said Alicia.

"So what are we going to do about Cal's date tonight?" Fred asked under his breath.

We had entered the common room and the girls were going up to their dorms going to do who knows what. Probably primping and trimming Clark for tonight.

"Well first off we have to find out when this date is happening." I said throwing myself in a big easy chair. George was lying out stretched on the couch. Fred went upstairs to get Lee.

When they came back down Lee was very upset. Probably from being woke up. Fred jumped on his brother and they wrestled for a while finally they found a way to make room for both of them. Lee passed out on the floor semi-conscious.

"I don't know when but somehow by tonight we need to find out what time it is. Fred George you got this?"

They quickly untangled themselves.

"Sir yes sir!" They said with a salute.

We're screwed.

"Lee... Lee! LEE!" I yelled.

"Is he still breathing?" George asked.

"Huh, who died? Oh never mind what do you want Wood?" He said as through a yawn.

"Hello! Am I speaking English here! Clark is going on a date to tonight. Clark the girl who last year took down that Hufflepuff last year because he called her a wimp. Clark the girl who had a panic attack because the girls put sparkly make up on her while she was sleeping. Clark the girl who hasn't worn a dress since her parent's funeral. That was 14 years ago! That same girl thinks she is going on a date tonight." I yelled in a somewhat whisper.

"Big deal. Cal deserves this I mean it's her 6th year she deserves to have a little fun." Lee said.

"You're right it is a big deal. You're also wrong she doesn't deserve this. Look her brothers are counting on us."

The boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Am I going to have to pull all the weight? Am I going to have to scare off every guy? Not that it would be hard for me I mean I'm Oliver Wood I can do anything but still her brothers included you three in this little "club" too." I said.

"You can count on Fred and me. We promise that by lunch time well have all the details about the little meeting of Cal and her gentleman caller tonight." George said with a lopsided grin.

Did he really just say gentleman caller?

"Right... Well just in case that doesn't work out-" I tried to say.

"No I promise this time well pull through. I know the last plan we had didn't really work but were ready this time!" Fred said.

"Right well Lee we'll figure out our plan of action once the twins come through..."

George nodded his head really fast.

"Wait what? Sorry there was a bird. It had wings... no... Ok never mind." Lee said staring out of the window.

Great like I said were screwed.

Callie's point of view

"All right girl we are all alone. Spill!" Alicia said sarcastically.

"Nothing much to say I don't even know what time I'm meeting him. Is that little piece of information even announced when you ask someone out?"

Just then an owl came flying in. No not an owl. It was an eagle. A beautiful eagle. I opened the letter on it.

"Morning! Thought you might want something to cheer you up after a practice with Wood. :( Anyway I was wondering if you would meet me by the doors to the great hall. At 6 o'clock of course. Wouldn't want to break the rules. We can take a little walk outside around then.

Waiting until I can see you again

Roger

"It's from Roger. He says he wants to meet me at 6 because he doesn't want to break the rules."

Katie and Angelina both awwed. Alicia made a face.

"What's wrong with that" I said spitting my hands on my hips.

"Well," she said throwing her sweaty practice clothes in the hamper, "it's just not very romantic."

"Breaking the rules is romantic?" I said untying my tennis shoes.

"Of course. Oh don't give me that look. You know perfectly well that sneaking out late is romantic. Ok so maybe you don't know. But you should know."

Geez breaking rules is romantic because it's sneaky. Trust me I do plenty of sneaky things. I don't positive feedback for sneaking out at night.

Am I even ready for the whole dating thing?

"Of course you are." Angelina said

"Was I talking out loud again?" I asked.

"No you just looked overwhelmed. And with our help you are going to make Roger the happiest guy in Hogwarts." She said slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled panicked.

"The boys drool over you now just wait till we're done with you." Alicia said advancing towards me.

"I don't think so." I thought as I fled the dormitories into the common room letter still in my hand.

I accidentally stepped on Lee who started cussing out quidditch players.

"Sorry but that's what you get for having quidditch players for friends. What are you guys doing?" I said as I jumped on the twins who were sprawled out on the couch.

"Discussing your dating future." Lee said clearly not hiding anything. Not even when Wood sent him a death glare that almost killed him.

"Oh please guys. Drop it. There's no way. I'm going on a date tonight and I don't need your guy's approval. Geez I don't know what group I prefer more. The one that will kill me if I don't go it kill me if I do go." I said fingering the letter.

"Wait the girls want you to go." Wood said in disbelief.

"Yeah they can't wait. Personally all I want to do is eat breakfast and stop worrying about this whole thing." I said dropping the letter on the table to untie my other shoe.

"So this Roger guy are you really into him?" Fred asked.

"No I'm just going on a date with him for fun. Yes of course I'm into him. I think… what does into him mean? Whatever I don't care." I said throwing my shoe on the floor.

I went back upstairs shoes in hand. I hopped into the shower scrubbed and all the sweat off of me. I got out threw my hair up into a towel and put on clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing has changed. I'm still just same old Callie in the same old clothes. I usually wear some form of quidditch t shirt, jeans with holes in them and converse. But right now I was wearing my favorite Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, much to my brothers disapproval, cotton sweatpants that were much too big for me probably Hoss's, and some magically enchanted fuzzy socks that never lose their fuzziness. I dried my hair with a towel but it was still a little damp. Usually I put my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of my face but when it's wet I leave it down to dry.

I didn't look like much. But I looked like me, and that's all I want. Just because I am aware of boys now does not mean I will ever touch a pair of skinny jeans or any kind makeup.

My stomach started making noises. It is time for breakfast. I snuck under Katie's bed and stole some of her muggle Lucky Charms and snacked on those. I didn't really feel like walking down the stairs when I could just stay in here and not have to see people. I was so hungry I poured them into a cup and took them to the window seat after I grabbed a blanket.

I snuggled up in that and watched the leaves blow around the castle. I was storming now and rain was everywhere. Surprisingly I wasn't worried about the date tonight. I was just focusing on lost sleep because of a certain stupid someone. I drifted off to sleep and had a nice dream where I killed Wood, completely oblivious to the fact that at that very moment the boys were down stairs reading the letter I left on the table.


	8. The Date

Oliver's point of view

I can't believe she left the letter down here. Better yet I can't believe Fred and George were the first to find it. I guess they pulled through after all, even if they didn't have to get off the couch to do their job. They were just lying there surrounded by an air of confidence. Now all I have to do is figure out how to sabotage her date. Lee certainly wasn't going to help me. He had detention tonight too. I was freaking out a little.

"Calm down you're Oliver Wood. You are hot, awesome, and awesome at what you do. You can do anything." I thought to myself.

But seriously what was I going to do about tonight. There are so many different approaches.

I could feel that hangover potion I took this morning kicking in. I'm not thinking right. I'm freaking out about this. Oliver Wood does not freak out. I checked my watch. It was past breakfast time. I decided to go down to the great hall for my first breakfast of my sixth year.

Fred, George and Lee, decided to follow me so we were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table. I looked up from my bacon I was inhaling when my eyes locked with one person I did not want to see. Ever.

He gave me a somewhat smug smile that basically said, "I'm going on a date with your prized seeker tonight and you can't do anything about it."

That's cute. He thinks that I can't do anything. He doesn't even know what I'm capable of.

A genius plan started forming in my head.

Callies Point of View

I woke up at about five o'clock. I yawned, stretched, got up, put on real pants, a real shirt, and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. Yup looks good to me.

"No. No, no and no." Angelina said with a disapproving stare.

"Geez what did I do." I said holding my hands up in the air.

"You are not going on a date looking like that."

"Oh please I look just fine." I said with a scoff.

She fished inside her closet to find a niceish looking top.

"Put this on." She said.

50 minutes later I was wearing a plain looking blue sundress with silver flip-flops. She did something to curl my hair. I think she said crunch. Or maybe it was scrunch. Anyway it was incredibly curly. She also parted it to the left and pulled the right side back with a golden clip.

She also did the unthinkable.

She put makeup on me.

Yes I am wearing the stuff that comes before the pink cheek stuff. I'm pretty sure it's foundation. I'm also wearing a tiny bit of black eye goop. And she tried to put the glitter shimmer stick stuff on my lips but she only got as far as the bottom lip when I started running away.

I was walking down the halls grumbling about how I looked like a clown. I came to the front doors and found Roger. He was staring and gaping at me.

"Wow! Callie you look- wow!" He said with wide eyes.

"Angelina made me do it lets just start walking." I said taking his arm and running outside, while also looking over my shoulder for Angelina and her lip-gloss of death.

"Hey slow down," he said taking my hand "I'm in no hurry."

"I am! The farther away I get from Wood and the girls better." I said looking behind my back.

We started walking by the lake. I let go of his hand and started running off to the edge of the water.

"Hey where are you going?"

I ignored him and sat down on the rocks and started skipping stones. I made it half through the lake.

"Wow. Where'd you learn to skip like that?"

"It's pure talent."

We sat down and started skipping stones. It turned it into a competition to see who could get it the farthest. I won naturally. We sat there just talking about life. I had a lot to say of course telling all about my summer and my quidditch adventures. With my brothers being gone to practice and such they decided to take me with them instead of me staying behind and causing mayhem. So everywhere they went so did I. I had lots to tell and he listened so well.

I knew I would never be able to tell any of my other friends about this summer because the girls wouldn't care, the twins wouldn't stay focused for this long, and Wood might like to hear it but I'm trying to ignore him as much as possible. I rambled on for about two hours telling him about how I tried to attack the ref at a Chudley Cannons game because he made a bad call, how I was able to try out the newest, fastest, holiest broom, the Thunderbolt, which hadn't even come out, and how Meaghan McCormack, Catriona McCormack's daughter, was kicked off the team because she had an illegal possession of Muggle drugs.

He was so polite and just sat there hanging onto my every word like what I said he actually cared about. Nobody ever does that to me. I mean my brothers forget it; my friends can't stay focused, so I found it really nice that he not only listened but was actually interested in what I had to say. I was dark outside when I finished telling my story about the new Pride of Portree keeper who will be filling in for Meaghan. He pulled out a lantern from who knows where and lit it.

With the mist rising off the lake and the glow of the lantern I was engulfed in a romantic ambiance. I looked deep into his stunning grey eyes and we both had one of those connections. We started leaning forward. "Here it comes. I'm about to have my first kiss. I'm about to lose my lipginity. I hope my lips know how to kiss because I don't." I thought to myself. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on me. "Why is this taking forever? Why can't our faces just collide and speed things up a little." We weren't even an inch away when the worst possible thing happened.

"Miss Clark just what do you think you are doing."

Oliver's point of view

This is quite possibly the happiest day of my life as I ran away in fear. I knew once Clark found out it was me she would literally kill me, but I just couldn't resist. Her face when they got caught was priceless. And of course I would gladly jump at the chance of being able to see Davies get busted.

I sprinted up the stairs and into my dorm locked the door and turned off the lights. I looked out my window there were two lanterns approaching the castle. I squinted harder and noticed three figures approaching the castle. Clark and Davies were separated by the worst possible person in the world.

Snape.

My cunning, genius, fool proof plan worked. I told Professor McGonagall that Clark was drink large amounts of firewhiskey last night. She was very disappointed in her but she was busy with helping the dumb first years. So she told Snape to handle it instead. So Snape and I marched ourselves out to the lake as soon as he asked what they were doing I ran away as fast as possible. I do not want Clark to find out it was me who told Snape. Not because I'm scared of her but because I know it will kill her if she doesn't find out. I looked in the mirror. "You are a genius, genius man."

I could vaguely hear Clark storm into the common room startling everyone and no doubt scaring all of the first years. I was thankful for my nice safe room up here. I was also thankful that tomorrow was Sunday and I had plenty of time to think up another plan to ruin Clark's life.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully, I stayed in my room and polished my broom and reading quidditch magazines. I had no contact with the outside world until Fred, George, and Lee came up looking awful.

"We just had the interrogation of a lifetime." George said collapsing on a chair.

"Clark, she just- we couldn't do anything-" Lee said trying to catch his breath.

"She is like another person." Fred had wide eyes.

"What happened?" I said trying to look casual.

"Somebody ruined her date with Davies. She is literally about to kill someone."

"She attacked us. I haven't seen her quite this mad since the time Professor called her half dwarf in front of the entire class." Lee said shuddering.

"Anyway, we are going to bed." Lee said locking the door.

Wait locking the door?

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked. "I had the door locked"

"Magic, it's quite useful."

**Please review! I want to hear feedback!**


End file.
